


Restitution

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris fucks up. And then he gets spanked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seepunkrun (Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



> Many thanks to @lockea for her Domme knowledge and for putting up with my ridiculous submissive ass and somehow managing not to spank me.

Chris knew he was in trouble as soon as Zach gave him _that look_. He tried to play it off, but the damage had already been done. Pointing to Zach’s phone had been his first mistake, but smacking him in the chest had cooked Chris’s goose.

For the remainder of the interview, Zach appeared attentive and jovial. Only Chris knew that he was covering up the anger that boiled just under the surface. Other than at the day’s remaining interviews, Zach didn’t speak to him.

By the time they got back to the hotel room, Chris was ready to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. The door shut behind them, and Chris almost did just that.

“Zach, I’m sorry—”

His voice barely controlled, Zach said, “Strip. Face down, on the bed.”

Chris hurried to comply. He left his clothes in a heap in his haste to obey. There were no posts to grab, so he made do by fisting the blankets beneath him. He heard the clink of Zach’s belt being undone and then the slide of it pulling free from his jeans.

“What do you think, Chris? 15 strokes for your insolence?”

Chris licked his lips. “Yes, Sir.” He had hoped for less than that, but at least it wasn’t more.

“Can you be quiet, or do do I need to gag you?”

“I’ll be good, Sir.”

“I didn’t ask you if you’d be good. I asked if you can be quiet. You’ve already proven to me that you can’t be good. Are you going to be quiet?”

“Yes, Sir.” Chris wanted nothing more than to win back Zach’s favor.

His only warning before the first blow was the whistle of the belt cutting through the air.

With a sharp _crack_ , it landed across the juncture of his ass and thighs. He had to suck his bottom lip into his mouth to keep from crying out.

 _That fucking_ hurt!

The next one hit him in the same spot, and Chris did shout that time.

Zach snatched the paperback Chris had been reading off the nightstand. “Open your mouth.”

Chris eyed him with trepidation.

“Do you want me to make it 20? Open your mouth, Christopher.”

Chris did, and Zach forced the spine of the book between his teeth. The corners of his lips caught between his teeth and the cover; he had to bare his teeth to settle everything more comfortably.

“Scream into that, if you have to, but I don’t want to hear you.”

When the next blow came, Chris bit down hard on the book and groaned into the pages. The next few criss-crossed his ass, and then down his thighs.

By the time they reached 15, Chris knew he would have a hard time sitting down for the next couple of days. His ass and thighs were on fire; tears streamed from his eyes.

He heard a dull _thud_ when the belt hit the floor.

Chris groaned softly as Zach removed the book and set it on the nightstand. Chris opened and closed his jaw a few times to work out the kinks.

“You did so well for me, baby,” Zach crooned. “So well.” He brushed a series of kisses over Chris’s forehead and cheeks as he wiped away the tears. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

Chris nodded and let his eyes fall closed. He heard the sound of running water and Zach tinkering around the room. A moment later, he felt a cool cloth laid across his ass. Unable to help himself, he let out a low groan of pleasure.

“Okay, I’m gonna need your help here. Let me see those baby blues.”

Chris opened his eyes. Zach was crouched in front of him holding a water bottle.

Opening his other hand, he said, “Ibuprofen.” He tipped the pills into Chris’s mouth and lifted his head to help him swallow some water. “How are you feeling?” He carded his fingers through the damp hair hanging over Chris’s forehead.

“I feel like I just got my ass beat.”

Zach smirked. “And you deserved it.” He moved out of Chris’s line of sight and lifted the damp cloth off his skin.

“How bad is it?” Chris craned his neck so he could see the red welts that would settle into black and blue marks by morning.

“You’ll be feeling it tomorrow. Think of it as a reminder to keep your mouth closed.” Zach’s words stung, but he tempered them with a kiss to Chris’s temple. He stepped back, then, and stripped off until he was as naked as Chris.

“You don’t want to fuck me, do you?” Chris asked as he eyed Zach’s quiescent cock dubiously.

“No.” The word came out with a hint of amusement. “Budge over. I think you’ve had enough for one night.”

Chris allowed himself to be nudged and adjusted until Zach was laying on the bed with Chris draped over him.

“How’s that?”

“My ass still hurts,” Chris said after a beat.

Zach brought his hand down with a light smack. In spite of the blankets acting like a buffer, Chris jerked in surprise. “Ow, you asshole!”

“You deserved that one, too.” Smug smile on his face, Zach tightened his hold on Chris.

*

The next morning, Chris perched gingerly on one of the hotel lobby’s overstuffed couches as he waited for the others. He had to sit somewhat slouched to keep the backs of his thighs from touching the cushion. His bruises had already turned a nice shade of purple.

Chris was startled out of his book when someone flopped down next to him and unwittingly jostled his abused ass.

“Whatcha readin’?” Karl asked. He peered at Chris’s book curiously. “And why are there teeth marks in it?”

Blushing a lovely shade of red, Chris opened his mouth to reply, but Zach chose that moment to appear with two cups of coffee.

Karl held up a hand. “Nevermind. I don’t want to know.”

Chris accepted his coffee and stared down at the plastic lid. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm on Tumblr [@moitmiller](moitmiller.tumblr.com), if you want to drop me a prompt!


End file.
